


Bath Time

by magathafox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human Castiel, I'm just borrowing these two and making them parents, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magathafox/pseuds/magathafox
Summary: Bathing is essential in this household.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and decided what the hell. It is another short one. I apparently have a habit of posting those. Hannah is a concept I created and maybe one day I'll post how she came to be.

Sam had to admit, he knew Cas was gonna pull rock when it came to deciding who was gonna get stuck doing bath time with Hannah. He was a smug bastard but it's not his fault Dean taught Castiel the game. I mean what kind of man doesn't know how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors?

He feels the smile curve into his lips when he hears the loud giggling before a mimic of an explosion and water splashing which is followed by a familiar groan. A small giggle follows.

It's not that Hannah doesn't love bath time, oh no. She loves it. She loves the water. Dean has been known to call her their little starfish. She took to the water like it was a walk in the park. Her favorite movie is The Little Mermaid which Sam and Cas have seen so many times they can repeat the dialogue without even breaking a sweat. She's got these huge plush toys of Sebastian and Flounder. She also has a habit of combing her hair with a fork which makes Sam rub a hand over his face while Cas just sits there, deciding to do the same because God forbid she should be doing it alone. If she had red hair, they probably would have named her Ariel if they had known she was a serious water lover. 

Bath time was also the time when Hannah would make a complete mess of the bathroom floor, and of the poor soul who was giving her the bath. She has a serious collection of bath toys that neither Cas or himself could say no to when that little face is pleading to them to buy it for her. Dean snickers at them about it, teases them, but he's wrapped around her finger just as much as they are.

It's gonna be complete hell when she's a teenager.

"Hannah! Come back here! You're not properly dressed!"

Sam comes out of his musings to catch sight of a small naked blur giggling, towel trailing after her, giggling with such excitement and mischief. She shrieks in delight when Sam surprises her when scooping her up in his arms, naked and wet as the day she was born. He can feel the water soak through his plaid shirt, but he could hardly care. 

He smiles at that tiny face, kissing her nose making it scrunch up with happiness. 

"Are you causing trouble already?"

Her little giggle and bright eyes are the only response he gets before a drenched Cas appears from the corner, looking like a frustrated lost wet kitten.

Sam can barely hold it together, while thinking how much he wishes Dean was here to see this, simply asks "So, how was bath time?"

The rubber duckie that hits his forehead is worth it.


End file.
